The Love Triangle
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Yamato and the others were still looking for the birdman in the mountains and Yamato saved a Girl Mountaineer named Yuri Igarashi. But Yuri fell in love with Yamato that made Sera Jealous. [Based on Episode 13 of Zyuohger]
1. Yuri the Mountaineer

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL BELONGS TO TOEI**

 **THIS IS MY OWN STORY FROM EPISODE 13 OF ZYUOHGER BUT THE TRIANGLE HERE IS NOT LEO/YURI/YAMATO IT WILL BE SERA/YAMATO/YURI AND A LITTLE YAMATO/SERA/TUSK IN IT SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. A LITTLE HINT OF LEO/AMU BECAUSE THERE ANOTHER FAVORITE COUPLE OF MINE IN ZYUOHGER. DONT WORRY I DIDN'T TAKE THE PLOT OF ZYUOHGER 13 only some of it.**

 **In the mountain the team was still looking for the missing birdman.**

"Why are we looking for the bird man here again?" Leo asked tiredly because the mountain was too high

"The Bird man might possibly be here Leo-kun its good if we try. here" Amu answered giving leo a hand so he can climb the mountain because it was too high

"Thank. but you don't need to do that I'm Suppose to that because a Man-"

"A man always helps girls" Amu continuing leo's line "Hey that's my line" Leo said

"I've heard that a million times. C'mon" Amu said giving leo a hand "Oh Alright!" Leo said grabbing Amu's hand and Amu pulled Leo so that he can climb

"Your heavier than I thought" Amu said pulling Leo "C'mon I'm on a Diet" Leo Protesting at Amu

"Leo! Amu! a little faster!" Tusk yelled "And there's another pain in the butt..." Leo Whispered in dismay while Amu laugh

"Oh C'mon the Champion Symbol is with the Bird man and if we do not find that bird man we can't go back to Zyuland! Isn't that important to you guys?" Tusk said but when he was in reality he saw no-one

"Eh? Leo! Amu! Were are you guys?!" Tusk yelled "Tusk-kun! A little faster please!" Amu yelled Leaving Tusk behind

"Your the one telling me that!" Tusk said following Leo and Amu

 **Yamato was the most active climber because he always study animals in the mountain so it isn't hard for him to climb but Sera even if she lives in the ocean she can climb but not faster than Yamato. Sera was so Tired that Yamato went down to were she was.**

"Here..." Yamato handing Sera a Bottle of Water

"Thank's" Sera said Grabbing the bottle of Water from Yamato's hand

"I'm impress. For a Shark like you, you sure can Climb mountains than the others" Yamato said so impress for Sera's Ability to Climb faster than the others because she's a Shark and the other's are land Animals.

"I'm not really that good in climbing its just that I always climb Mountains in Zyuland with Tusk." Sera Explained how she had the ability to climb faster than the others

"With Tusk huh...?" Yamato said and had a little jealousy in his face

"What's Wrong?" Sera asked him

"I mean with Tusk? But why is he Slower than you?" Yamato asked to let his Jealousy away

"I Always Win and he Loses" Sera explained to him

"Oh thats why..." Yamato nodded

"Lets go... We'll just waste time here talking" Sera suggesting for them to go

"Okay... Here let me help you" Yamato said letting out a hand to help Sera

"Arigatou..." Sera said Taking Yamato's hand to let her Climb

 **But while Walking Yamato and Sera heard a Girl Scream.**

"Yamato, Did you hear that?" Sera asked Yamato if he heard that girls Scream

"I did. Were is it?"

"I think its this way" Sera pointed to were she heard the Scream.

 **Both of them runs to the place were they heard the Scream and saw a Deathgalian attacking a Girl Mountaineer.**

"Help me!" The Girl mountaineer Said

"Don't worry we'll save you" Yamato said Handing Out his Champion Symbol same as Sera

 _EAGLE SHARK_

"Hon'no Kakusei!" They Both Yelled and Transformed

"Yasei Kaiho!" Yamato yelled and Flew to the Girl and Carried her to get out of there

"Sera! Take care of the Rest!" Yamato said Flying Away carrying the Girl Mountaineer

"You got it!" Sera yelled attacking the deathgalian

 **Yamato was Flying away from the deathgalian carrying the Girl Mountaineer and landed to a Safe place**

"Are you okay?" Yamato asked untransforming in Front of her

"Who are you? What are you?" the Girl mountaineer asked scarred because she haven't seen a Zyuohger before

"I'm Kazakiri Yamato I'm a Zyuohger" Yamato answered

"Zyuohger?" The girl Mountaineer asked confused

"Its a long Story what's important that your Safe" Yamato said

"Thank you. I'm Igarashi Yuri Nice to meet you" Yuri said taking up her hand to shake hands with Yamato and Yamato did it back.

"Yamato!" Leo yelled with Tusk and Amu going near him

"Guys..."

"We were looking all over for you. Your a Fast climber. Hmmm... Who is this?" Leo said asking Yamato

"She's Igarashi Yuri the girl I saved from a Deathgalian" Yamato explained

"A Deathgalian?" Tusk asked shockingly

"Why didn't are tail tingle?" Amu asked

"It was too far for you guys to notice"

"What? are we that slow that you and Sera were far than us" Leo said it Sarcastically

"Speaking of Sera-chan? Were is she?" Amu asked

"Oh no... I left her behind with the Deathgalian. I forgot about her!" Yamato said so worried that he Transformed with the Instincts Awaken and Flew to were She left Sera

"Yamato-kun Wait!" Amu Yelled

 **in the place were Sera is...**

 **Sera was still attacking the Moebas that it was too many the Moebas Grabbed her in both hands and the the deathgalian Slashes her to Untransform but Still the Moebas picked her up again holding both Hands and the deathgalian will slash her again but**

"Not so fast Deathgalian!" Yamato landed in front of the deathgalian and Slashed it. He Shoots the two Moebas holding Sera that made Sera fall from her knees. "Yamato..." Sera said weakly

"Sera, Are you okay?" Yamato goes near her and Carried her because she was too weak to walk and retreat and fly away

 **In the treehouse...**

 **Yamato Enters the House Carrying a Weak and injured Sera in her Arms**

"Sera-chan!" Amu Stands up from the sofa and helped Yamato put down Sera.

"What happened to her?" Tusk asked Concernedly

"Its a long Story" Yamato answered

"I'm fine guys really" Sera said to calm them down

"Yamato?" Yuri called his name

"Yuri? Your here?" He was shock that Leo, Amu and Tusk brought her from the treehouse

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE :)**


	2. Jealous Sera

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

"Why is she here?" Sera asked but still weak because of the deathgalians attack

"I Don't know I was shock too" Yamato answered

"We don't know were to take her" Leo said

"We have to take her home before her Family looks for her" Tusk Suggested

"Can I Stay here for a while?" Yuri asked

"Eh... Why?" Amu asked

"Because there's a monster in a loose and might attack me again. I'm Scared" Yuri said looking at Yamato like she was having a crush on him. they weren't aware that she just said that to stay longer with Yamato. but While yuri stared at Yamato, Sera Noticed

 _"Why is she looking like that at Yamato? Does she like him?" Sera asked herself "wait? no, no, no Sera! Why are you thinking about it? What do you if she likes Yamato?" She Shaked her head while Yamato noticed_

"Sera?" Yamato looked at her and she looked back "What's the matter?" Yamato asked

"Umm... Nothing... I... Just..." Sera said having a hard time thinking of a reason and Tusk noticed that she was jealous "Sera was just hurt from earlier thats why she just you know..." Tusk said helping Sera while he hold Sera's Back. Sera looked up were he can see tusk "Arigatou..." Sera whispered and Tusk Nodded. Yamato looked at the two of them and felt something like his heart was beating fast.

 _"What is this feeling?" Yamato said holding his heart "This is nothing Yamato... Nothing!"_

 **At Night...**

"Yuri, you sleep will be sleeping here in my room" Yamato told Yuri and showed his room

"Were are you going to Sleep?" Yuri asked

"I'll be Sleeping in the living room with them" Yamato answered

"But the girls are there right? Aren't you conscious?" Yuri asked

"Yes I am, But I don't have a Choice" Yamato answered

"Okay..."

"go to sleep now" Yamato saying leaving the room but

"Wait..." Yuri said taking Yamato's hand to stop him "Good Night..."

"Good Night" yamato Smiled and Leaved then when Yamato opened the door there she saw Sera peeking

"Sera?" Yamato said Shockingly and Moved back ward for a bit because he was shocked "what are you doing here?"

"I... umm... just wanted to ask you if... you have a... extra spare of Blankets there for me and Tusk because... were the one with no Blankets" Sera lied so that she can get out of her sticky situation

"You... and... Tusk?" Yamato said Jealously

"yeah..."

"Ummm... I might have and Extra Spare in Uncle Mario's room. Let me get some" Yamato said going to the room Holding his heart again while Sera the Same was holding her Heart of what she Saw earlier.

 **It was Morning about 6:00 Sera was awake peeking at the window. then Yuri woke up and saw her**

"Umm... Sera right?" Yuri said exiting the room she slept

"Ahhh... Yeah..." Sera turned when she saw Yuri

"Can't Sleep too?" Yuri asked

"Yeah..." Sera said getting water from the kitchen and drinked it

"Y'know... Yamato, He's... a bit Cute" Yuri said while Sera's eye's Widen but still drinking water "I Think... I already like him" Yuri continued then Sera spits out the water she was drinking.

"What did you say again?" Sera said pretending she didn't hear it [Not really possible because of her sensitive ears]

"I said I like him" Yuri said it again

"Y... You like him?" Sera said while she felt Jealous

"Yes... and I'll tell him by Later"

"Oh... hehehe... good luck in saying it"

"Thanks" Yuri smiled at her

"Ummm... I need to go to sleep again so lets talk again later... okay?"

"Okay..." Yuri replied

 **It was 11:00 in the morning and the only one Sleeping is Sera so Amu waked her up.**

"Sera-chan? Sera-chan? Wake-up!" Amu said Shaking Sera up to wake her

"What time is it?" Sera asked Amu

"Its 11:00 o'clock already its rear that you wake up late"

Sera looked at the place and no sign of Yamato and Yuri

"Were's Yamato and Yuri?" Sera asked

"Yuri Told him to Mountain hike with her" Leo said

"Mountain Hiking? only the two of them?" Sera said so Jealous

"Ummm... Yeah..." Amu said

"Eh!" Sera stands up from the bench she's Sleepin on and got some Hiking things

"Sera-chan, Were are you going?" Amu asked

"I'm going to follow them and no one can stop me" Sera said Seriously and went out of the house

"A wait Sera-chan!"" Amu tried to stop her but it was too late

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I HOPE YOU IT. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE**


	3. I Like you

**As Sera goes out of the treehouse she keep looking to were Yamato and Yuri are.**

"Were are they?"Sera said in frustrate.

 **Yamato and Yuri were in the Top of the mountain and Yuri was Ready to tell what she feels**

"What were you going to say to me Yuri?" Yamato asked

"Well... Yamato you are cool, Kind, Caring and Handsome"

"Oh Thanks..." Yamato saying Shyly while he Scratches his Head

"I Admire you..."

"Eh? You mean?"

"I like you..." That made Yamato Stare and Shock

"Ummmm... Yuri... Don't get mad okay... I..."

 **Sera Reached the top were they were and saw the two. She was peeking by the trees**

"What are they Talking about?" Sera Wondered peeking on them

"I... Like someone else..." Yamato explained to Yuri

"Ohh... Really? Good for you..." Yuri Laugh but Sad

"I'm Sorry..." Yamato said

"It's Fine... I gotta go now... My parents might be waiting for me..." Yuri Lied to get away

"Do you know your way back?" Yamato asked

"Y... Yeah" Yuri Lied again and Run away while Sera followed her without Yamato Noticing

 **In the treehouse...**

"I'm back" Yamato said entering the treehouse and saw no Sign of Sera

"Were's Sera?" Yamato Asked

"She said she will follow you and Yuri, Isn't she with you?" Tusk Said While he read books

"Huh? No, I didn't even see her Shadow"

"Eh? Then were is she?" Leo asked

"Yamato-kun, Were's Yuri-chan?" Amu asked

"She said she will go home"

"What did she tell you?"Leo asked in concern

"Ummm... She said... He likes me..."

"EH!" The three yelled while Leo's was loud that made Yamato cover his Ears

"Yuri Like's you?" Tusk asked

"Yeah but I told her that I like someone else"

"so is it true?" Amu asked

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like someone else?"

"Ummm... Yes"

"Who?" Amu Forcing him to Tell her

"Ahhh... Um..." Yamato was about to tell her but the there Tails tingled

"Deathgalian!" Leo said

"Everyone lets go!" Tusk said

"Wait what about Sera?" Yamato asked in concern

"She will know. Lets just get the Deathgalian first" Tusk replied

 **Yamato, Leo, Tusk and Amu run to the place were the deathgalian is then it was the deathgalian again who attacked Yuri and injured Sera.**

"Deathgalian! What you did to Yuri and Sera won't be forgiven!" Yamato said

"I didn't attack anyone?"The deathgalian said

"Liar!" Yamato yelled taking out his Symbol

 _EAGLE LION ELEPHANT TIGER_

"Hon'no Kakusei!"

 **Then Leo, Amu and Tusk attacks the Moebas while Yamato Attacks the Deathgalian.**

 **Sera Follows Yuri to were she was going**

"Oh no... I think I'm Lost..." Yuri Said

 **Then a Group of Moebas Came that made Yuri fell in the Ground while Backing out**

"Stay away! Help me!" Yuri yelled then a Moebas was about to hit her

"Don't even try to do that!" Sera yelled kicking the Moebas

"Sera?" Yuri said when she saw Sera

"Come follow me" Sera said pulling Yuri's Hand then Saw the Moebas that attacked her earlier

"You again?" Sera said Angrily

"Yes me again!" the deathgalian said then Yamato called Sera

 _"Sera, Are you there?"_

 _"Yamato the deathgalian that attacked me and Yuri earlier is here"_

 _"Eh?" Yamato said and looked to the deathgalian there Fighting_

 _"But how... The deathgalian is here?"_

 _"Eh? Its there? But who is this?" Sera pointing to the Deathgalian_

"The other one is... My Twin..." The deathgalian Explained

"Twin?" Sera said and Yamato heard it by the phone

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE**


	4. Deathgalian Attack

**I've watch the real episode and it was Epic. Lol Yuri only Like Yamato because he look's like her Parakeet but I'll make another plot here. Yuri Like's Yamato here because he's Yamato not a Parakeet. So Enjoy**

"Twin?" Yamato said "What Twin?" Yamato attached but Sera has no response

"Since when did a deathgalian get a Twin?" Sera said sarcastically

"Well Since you guys are here I'll Kill you" The deathgalian said and Attacks them

"Yuri! C'mon Lets run!" Sera holding Yuri's hand and kick's the deathgalian away from them and Run away.

"Hey Come Back here! Chase them!" The deathgalian said and commanded the Moebas

"Sera? Hello? Sera!" Yamato yelled in his Symbol "She's Put it down" Yamato said putting down his Symbol

"Yamato? What was Sera talking about Twin?" leo asked

"Its my Twin brother... The one who attacked that Shark Girl and that Mountaineer" The other Deathgalian

"Since its your twin brother... That means your a bad deathgalian too!" Yamato said and Attack

"We lost them" Sera Stopped running and Was so tired

"Here have some water" Yuri handing Sera a bottled Water. Sera looked at the Bottled water and took it

"Thank you" Sera said opening the bottle and drinked it

"Sera, Thank's for Saving e again" Yuri Said

"That's what hero's do" Sera's said Drinking Water

"Ummmm... Sera... How did you know that I was there attacked by the deathgalian?" Yuri asked and Sera looked and spits the water she was drinking

"E...Eh? I... I was just... Y'know... hiking too... then I saw you... Alone... being attacked... So I saved you" Sera Lied and said it nervously

"Ohh... I thought you followed me an Yamato-san" Yuri said and Sera felt guilty because that was the truth

At the treehouse. Yamato was contacting Sera but no-one was answering at all.

"Sera... Answer up..." Yamato was worried because its already night time and still no Sign of her

"How about Yuri-chan? did she go home Safely?" Amu asked

"That's another Problem... I don't know if she's even at her Home yet especially there are twin deathgalians in the forest. One Might attack her" Yamato said but He wasn't aware that Yuri is with Sera right now.

"Leo, Tusk, Try to contact her as well" Yamato said

"Okay" Leo and Tusk said

"It's Already Night time... Were can we Sleep?" Yuri asked holding a Flashlight

"We can find a Cave of something" Sera said

"Yeah. Since this is a mountain we can find one" Yuri said

While Walking they saw a Cave and Went inside it.

"We'll have to spend the rest of the night here" Sera said

"It's fine. Good thing I have a Tent" Yuri said and took out the Tent in her Bag. There are two tents in her Bag, One was Green and one was blue. Sera Stayed in the blue tent while Yuri in the green tent

It was Morning and Yamato woke up early to See if Sera is Home but Still no sign of Her. He tried to call her again and finally she answered

 _"Hello?" Sera said_

 _"Sera! Were are you! I'm so worried" Yamato was screaming in the phone while Sera goes far from her Symbol because her Ears hurt when Yamato yells_

 _"Can you please lower down your Voice!" Sera yelled in the phone_

 _"Oh Sorry... Were are you?" Yamato apologized and Asked_

 _"We Are here in the Cave Hiding from the deathgalian" Sera explained_

 _"We? Who's with you?"_

 _"Yuri's with me"_

 _"Yuri? I thought she's home?"_

 _"She got lost in the mountains and I Saw her being attacked by the deathgalian"_

 _"Okay Were are you guys I'll follow"_

 _"umm... Were here in some kind of-" Sera said but got cutt-off because She heard Yuri Scream_

"Yuri?" Sera said and looked for her but no sign of Yuri

 _"Sera, What's Wrong?" Yamato yelled_

"Yuri! Were are you!" Sera yelled at the cave but the Echo was too load she covered her ears

"Sera! Help!" Yuri Yelled in the end of the cave so Sera runs to the end of the Cave but then

 _"AHHH!" Sera Screamed and Dropped her Symbol_

 _"Sera? Sera!" Yamato Yelled in her phone but no response_

But then Someone answered the Phone and it was the deathgalian

 _"ZyuohEagle"_

 _"Deathgalian! What did you do to Yuri and Sera?"_

 _"Well nothing happened to your Two girlfriends but there life is in danger and I need 4 more Champion symbols. Meet me at the Axe rock Mountain and Give it to me in 2 hours if not There dead! Hahahaha!" The deathgalian said and put down the Symbol_

"Hello! Hello!" Yamato Yelled

Then Leo, Tusk and Amu woke up because of Yamato's yell

"Yamato... Your too loud" Leo said rubbing his eye's because he woke up

"Guys, Sera and Yuri's Life are in danger and I need to Save them"

"Eh? How?" Tusk asked

"I contacted Sera and she answered but then she Screamed and the deathgalian answered the phone" Yamato Explained

"What did the deathgalian say" Amu Asked

"He told me to Bring 4 more Champion Symbol and Meet him at Axe rock Mountain in two hours and if I don't do that He'll take Sera and Yuri's Life" Yamato said

"That Deathgalian..." Leo was about to scream but Amu covered his mouth

"Don't Scream! You'll take all the house down"

"Sorry" Leo said but Amu's hand was still in his mouth

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE**


	5. The Lie

At a Secret Lair there was Sera and Yuri Locked in Seperate Cages. Sera woke up and saw the deathgalian

"Deathgalian!" Sera said holding the bars "Let me and Yuri out of here!" She attached trying to Break the Cage

"I Can't do that I need all of your Champion Symbols and I already have one here. I need four more" The deathgalian said and Laughed

"What do you mean?" Sera said Shockingly

"I'm Using you and that girl as My hostage so I can get the other four's Symbols" He laughs

"Eh?" Sera said while her eye's widens

"Yamato, What are we gonna do? We can't just give the Symbols" Leo said Holding Yamato's Shoulders

"I Don't know... I have to think of a Plan" Yamato said Serously

"You need to think fast you only have 2 Hours" Tusk protested

"Lets just go and I'll Think about this later" Yamato said going out of the treehouse

In Axe Rock Mountain There was Sera and Yuri Tied up with a Rope while Moebas hold another Rope so they wont let go. The deathgalian was Seating to a Chair shape Rock. Yamato and the others were there holding each of there Symbol.

"Oh... Zyuohger... Nice Seeing you again" The deathgalian said

"Were's Sera and Yuri?" Yamato yelled

"Moebas! Take out the Hostages!" The deathgalian said and the Moebas took out the two tied up with a Rope

"Yamato!" Sera and Yuri yelled

"Sera! Yuri! Hold on I'll save you guys" Yamato steps forward

"Wait, Don't even try to get closer" The deathgalian said "The symbols?" The deathgalian said letting out his hand

"Give me Sera and Yuri first" Yamato said

"Don't Yamato! Don't give the Symbols!" Sera yelled

"But-" Yamato said

"Yamato-san, That Symbols are important don't give it away just to save us" Yuri said

"But Sera, Yuri" Yamato was confuse

"Give it to me or Kill them?" The deathgalian said while the moebas puts a knife in there necks. Yamato was Confused and doesn't know what to do

"Okay I'll give it. Give back Sera and Yuri!" Yamato said as he throws the Symbols to the deathgalian.

"Okay I'm Giving her Back" The deathgalian said

"Her? Wait-" Yamato said shockingly and Pushed Yuri to them but Sera was left behind

"That human is no use for me, I can use this Zyuohger as a Dummy for my latest invention!" The Deathgalian Laughed evilly and Disappeared with Sera.

"Sera!" Yamato runs to them but it was too late. "Latest Invention?" Tusk said

"How can we Save Sera-chan with our Symbols Taken" Amu asked

"That's the Problem... We can't transform" Yamato replied

"I'm Sorry Yamato-san" Yuri bowed

"Eh?" He said

"If I wasn't Captured, Sera wouldn't be captured too" Yuri apologized

"Its not your Fault" Yamato said While Yuri face up "We'll just have to think of a plan to save Sera from that deathgalian" Yamato said cheering up Yuri while Yuri Smiled

In the Deathgalian's Lair There was the deathgalian doing Something while Sera was inside a Cage while her hands and feet was tide up.

"Deathgalian you jerk! You fooled my friends by taking there Champion Symbols! I Won't forgive you!" Sera yelled

"Quiet Down I'm doing something" The deathgalian yelled and Sera Closed her Eyes because it was too loud

"If I get out of here. I'll Kill you!" Sera yelled

"Well If I finish this I Chemical, you will be my Dummy so I could test it"

"Chemical?" She said

"Chemical that can destroy Humans and Animals!" The deathgalian Laughed so load.

Sera got really Scared that she was Biting her lips and said _"Yamato, Help me"_ Sera said in her thoughts

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **GOT THE CHEMICAL IDEA IN A ROLLPLAY WITH EMILY_DUONG01 so Credits to her. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE**


	6. My Hero

Yamato was peeking by the rock near the Lair of the deathgalian and there in his back was Leo, Tusk and Amu

"So what's the plan?" Tusk whispered in Yamato's Ear

"You smell Sera Scent in that cave right?" Yamato asked Tusk

"Yes... but don't even tell Sera I smelled her sock's, she'll call me a Pervert"

"Okay, Okay, But first we need to know how to get in that cave" Yamato said and looked around and there were group of Moebas Around the Cave.

"Yeah, Without our Symbol We can't be that strong to defeat all that Stupid Moebas" Leo said in fraustrate.

"I know!" Amu yelled while Leo covered her mouth but one of the moebas looked around because he heard in. They were hiding by the rocks while Leo was still holding Amu's Mouth.

"Don't yell" Leo whispered in fraustrate "Sorry..." Amu apologized "So what was you plan Amu?" Tusk asked.

"Why don't we fight those moebas using our Zyuman form?" Amu suggested

"Amu... I don't have a Zyuman form..." Yamato said

"Your not fighting the moebas we will"

"What do you mean?"

"We will fight the moebas to keep them busy and you enter the cave and Save Sera-chan"

"That would be a great Idea. I could also use my super power Yell to Fight moebas" LEo Suggested

"That's right" Amu Smiled

"Okay lets do this" Yamato said while the three Zyuman showed there Selves to the Moebas with there Zyuman Form

"Come and Fight us Stupid Moebas!" Leo Yelled. all Moebas attacked the three Zyuman as Yamato entered the cave without anyone noticing.

Then Yamato entered in a little room near the lair of the deathgalian quietly and he saw the Symbols in the Table so he tip towed towards the Table and took the bag with the 5 Symbols on it without anyone noticing him.

The deathgalian was already done with his experiment and looked at Sera. Sera's eye's widens as he saw the deathgalian look at him and knowing that the deathgalian will put the chemical on her any minute

"Get ready to Die Girly!" The deathgalian laugh evilly walking towards Sera

"No, Stay away... Stay away!" Sera Screamed backing out and walking backwards while she was sitting [I couldn't explain that] She had tears in her eye's like she was so Scared/ yamato heard the Scream and Quickly Runs towards to were he heard the Scream.

Yamato saw a tunnel and entered it and there he saw the deathgalian's lair. He peeked by the Hole and there he saw the deathgalian walking towards Sera holding the bottle of chemical.

"Sera!" Yamato yelled and Shoot's the deathgalian. The deathgalian was Pushed away from her and got Separated from the bottle, But the bottle was gonna fall towards Sera. Yamato Quickly Took one Symbol from the bag and Transformed to ZyuohEagle he summons his Wings and Flew towards Sera and Took her before she got Splashed with the chemical. they Landed Safely to the ground while Yamato untransformed carrying Sera Bridal Style, Sera was holding Yamato's Jacket tight "Its okay now Sera..." Yamato whispered in Sera's ear but Sera wasn't letting go of Yamato because of Fright. so Yamato kneeled down so He can put Sera down but she was still Scared not letting go of Yamato. Yamato heard a Crying sound from Sera and looked at her there he Saw tears from Sera's eyes "Don't Cry..." Yamato whispered and Wipes her tears "Your Safe now..." Yamato said while Sera looked at him, She Smiled a little and hugged him tight, Yamato's Eye's widens and felt how Sera's hug Scared her so much so he hugged her back with a Smile. "Don't leave me ever again yamato..." Sera whispered still in tears "I wont..." Yamato holds the back of Sera's head and Sera fell asleep. Yamato looked at her "she must be very tired" Yamato said and Smile

"Yamato, we defeated all t-" Tusk said running towards Yamato and Sera but stopped when he saw them hugging.

"Ehem..." Leo did the cough thingy to get there attention "Sorry to interupt you but we need to defeat that deathgalian" Leo atttached.

"Shh..." Yamato puts a finger in his lips "Sera is Asleep..." Yamato attached

"ASleep Why?" Amu asked Looking at Sera

"She's experiencing Troma Right now and needs some rest" Yamato replied

"Hey Stop ignoring me Zyuohger!" The deathgalian stood up Leo, Tusk and Amu Stood up and Stayed in front of Yamato and sera to protect them

"Yamato, Take Sera home we'll Finish him" Tusk said

"Okay" Yamato stood up and carried Sera Bridal Style while she was asleep "Your Symbols are in the little bag" Yamato attached and Walked out of the Lair.

"Get ready to die deathgalian!" Leo yelled

 _LION ELEPHANT TIGER_

"Hon'no Kakusei!" The three yelled and Turned into Zyuoh Lion, Elephant and Tiger

At Home Yamato entered the House Carrying Sera there he saw Yuri sitting in the chair

"Yamato-san..." Yuri stood up from the chair she was sitting on and saw him carrying Sera

"You saved Sera" Yuri said and Smiled

"I need to put her in a bed first and I'll explain to you the Story" Yamato said and Goes to his room there he placed Sera in the Bed wrapping her with a smooth blanket. After that Yamato closed the door and left Sera sleeping there he Sat at a Chair nest to were yuri was Sitting and there he Explained everything

"Sera was almost Destroyed because of a Chemical?" Yuri was Shock

"Yeah, Good thing I got the Symbols he left in a room and there I transformed into ZyuohEagle and flew to Save her" Yamato Explained

"You... Really care for her huh?" Yuri asked That caught Yamato's attention he turned around not Showing his face to Yuri because he was already blushing "O... Of Course She's my Friend" Yamato said nervously.

"Yamato-San do you like Sera?" Yuri asked

"Eh?" Yamato said turning to her

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **I'm Almost Done! I'm planning to make a Japanese mythology using the Zyuohger Actors and a love triangle between Yamato, Sera and Tusk because I like that Triangle so much. Hope you like this chapter. No bad comments please**


	7. The Nightmare

**I Don't own anything**

"E... Eh? What are you talking about Yuri?" Yamato asked nervous turning away from her again

"I mean... You really care for her and Always Protect her"

"I... I know that... B...But... I... She's... Just my Friend!" Yamato Yelled Nervously

"So you don't like her?" Yuri asked

"Umm..." Yamato said Murmuring

"Its okay... I won't get jealous..." Yuri said

"Ah... Yes I like her!"

When Yuri heard it her Heart broke apart but she has to accept the truth that Yamato really like's Sera than Her. Yuri looked at Yamato seeing that he was blushing because of his confession of his feelings.

"Ummm... Yamato if Sera wake up can I talk to both of you?" Yuri asked

"Ah Sure..." Yamato replied

But then Leo, Tusk and Amu entered the treehouse

"How's the Deathgalian?" Yamato asked

"We almost got him but he escaped" Amu replied

"We need to protect Sera, Because she might be after her again" yamato said

"How's Sera?" Tusk asked

"Still Experiencing throma" Yamato replied "She almost got hit by the chemical, good thing I caught her in time." Yamato Attached

"So that's Why she had the throma." Leo said

Back at Sera... She was having a bad dream.

 _/Sera's Dream/_

 _Sera opened her Eye's and she was in Place that is all black and has Smoke._

 _"Yamato!?" Sera yelled_

 _"Leo!?" Sera yelled_

 _"Tusk!?" Sera yelled_

 _"Amu!?" Sera yelled gain and doesn't see anyone._

 _"Looking for your friends huh?" The deathgalian that gave her the throma appeared out of no where_

 _"Y... You? What are you doing here? Were are my Friends!?" She Yelled Angrily but Scared since she has a throma with that deathgalian._

 _"Wanna see them? Here" The deathgalian said and pointed to a place and there she saw her 4 Friends Tied up Separately unconscious and in there bottom is each pot of Lava or Something [IDK]._

 _"Guys!" Sera said and tried to Get close to them but_

 _"Whoops! Don't even try to get closer Blue Girl!" The deathgalian said threatening her "If you get closer, the moebas will cut the rope and your friend will fall in that Lava!" The deathgalian said and Laughed evilly_

 _Sera showed an Scared Face to the deathgalian_

 _"Finally! I Scared you!" The deathgalian laughed knowing that He scared Sera. Sera looked at him still with a Scared emotion_

 _"Let them go!" Sera yelled_

 _"I'll let them go, In one condition?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"You Give me your Zyuman Power and I'll give you your friends"_

 _"Eh?" Sera said and looked at the four,_

 _"So... What's your decision?"_

 _"Okay... But let them go first!"_

 _"Okay... Moebas Let the Yellow, the green and the white one go" The deathgalian said commanding the Moebas_

 _"How about Yamato?" Sera asked_

 _"You have to give me your Power First"_

 _Sera goes near him and Reached our her Champion Symbol. Sera couldn't even go near the deathgalian because of her throma, But she did it to save Yamato._

 _"Champion Symbol, Give the Deathgalian my Power. I beg you!" Sera said then a Blue Light Glowed from her. No Power is already with Sera and Some parts of her Hair are turning White_

 _"Let Yamato go!" Sera said walking back from him_

 _"Sorry but I have to kill him so the Strongest Zyuohger will be gone!" The deathgalian yelled and Shoot's the Rope._

 _"YAMATO!"_

 _/END OF SERA'S DREAM/_

"YAMATO!" Sera Instantly woke up [Like how Yamato did in Episode 11 were he said Bird man]

Yamato heard the Yell and rushed in the Room

"Sera? What's wrong?" Yamato asked sitting beside her. She was Gasping.

"Leo! Get some water!" Yamato yelled panicking

"Okay!" Leo said and runs out to the kitchen

"What's Wrong?" Yamato asked holding her back to calm her down

"Here!" Leo run near them holding a glass of water. Yamato gave the water to Sera and helped her Drink

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked again

"It's a dream..." Sera said in relief "Thank goodness..."

"What dream?" Yamato asked her. Sera looked at him

"Ah it's nothing... Nothing important"

"i think your Dream is an nightmare... You yelled Yamato's name so loud that you were Scared" Leo said

"Leo!" Yamato yelled at him

"Sorry..." Leo apologized

"I know you want to know my dream... but... i don't wanna talk about it right now..." Sera said politely

"Its Fine...Get back to sleep okay..." Yamato said politely as well

"Yeah you need to overcome you thr-" Leo started but

"LEO!" Yamato yelled at him again

"Thr what?" Sera ask

"That's nothing" Yamato said pulling leo out "Get to sleep okay!"

Out side Leo removed Yamato's hand from him

"Leo, We all know that Sera is experiencing Throma right now... but you don't need to tell her that, it will just Stress her out" Yamato said

"Okay, Fine, But what if that deathgalian Appear again?"

"We'll fight him, Without Sera knowing"

"If that's what you say... The okay"

"Arigatou..." Yamato said and looked at Sera.

At Sera's Side...

Yuri walked near her

"Sera, Are you feeling better?" Yuri asked

"I'm Fine" Sera said and Smiled

"Yamato sure cares for you huh?"

"Well because we are friend and friends cares for each other"

"Ummm... Sera... can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you like Yamato-kun?"

"Eh?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Hope you like it and no bad comment's pleaseeee! :D**


	8. Do I like him?

**I Don't own anything**

Sera looked at Yuri with widened Eye's

"W...What are you talking about?" Sera said turning away from her

"You see... I don't know how to say this but you followed us to the top of the mountain right?"

"I... I didn't I just wanted to go Climbing too" Sera said feeling guilty

"I think Yamato-kun like's you too" Yuri said the fact that she already know that Yamato like's her

"Eh?" Sera turned to her "He like's me...? There's no way he'd like me... you see he's a human and Human's are meant to be for Human's" She said

"Human?" Yuri said. Sera's closed her mouth

 _"Oh Crap..." Sera said in her thoughts still closing her mouth_

"What do you mean Human meant to be for Human's" Yuri asked

"Ah nothing... Forget it..." Sera said waving her hands

"Seriously, Can you answer my question?" Yuri said

"What question?" Sera Said pretending she forget the Question

"If you like Yamato?" Yuri said

"Umm..." Sera murmured

but then before answering the question Yamato entered the room

"Ummm... Sera, Yuri, it's time to eat. Sera are you feeling better now?" Yamato called the two girls in the room and Asked.

"I'm fine we'll be there" Sera answered and stands up from the bed she is. Yuri looked at her going out of the room.

at the dining table Uncle mario went out of the kitchen carrying a pan of fried rice and kimchi, Sera, Yamato and Yuri are beside each other Yamato was in the middle of the two girls

"Here's some tasty fried rice!" uncle mario said placing the pan in the table

Sera was about to get some Fried rice but Yamato stopped her

"Let me get some for you" yamato said and get's fried rice in the pan and onto Sera's Plate, Yuri gave them a Jealous look,

Yamato looked at Yuri and he saw the jealous face so...

"You want some rice?" Yamato asked yuri

"Ah Sure..." yuri answered and Yamato started to put Rice to Yuri's plate. Sera's face has an Mixed emotion of Seriousness and Jealousy.

Leo, Amu and Tusk gave them a Confused look

"What's with the look? Tusk, Leo, Amu?" Sera said Seriously to them

"Ah Nothing!" The three said nervously and Started to get same rice as well

"I'm not hungry anymore..." Sera said seriously getting away from the dining table too the room

"What's with her?" Yamato said

"Oh my... a jealous Sera has return..." Tusk said after breathing out

"What do you mean?" Yamato said

"I think Sera-chan is jealous of you and Yuri-chan, Yamato-kun" Amu teased them

"Why would she be jealous?" Yamato asked

"Sera might have feelings for you Yamato" Leo said

"Sera? has feelings for me?" Yamato said and looked to the room were Sera entered. he started to blush

Yuri looked at Yamato and was so Broken Hearted

 **At the room were Sera is...**

 _"Why did i walk out?" Sera said in her thoughts_

 _"What is this feeling? Ah Mou!" she lay down to the Bed an looked the Sealing_

"What am i thinking?! Ah Mou Sera!" Sera said Slapping herself but then she Started to remember Yuri's question

 _"Do you like yamato-kun?" Yuri said in Sera's thought's_

"Do I really like Yamato?" Sera asked herself

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **What do you think is the answer? Hope you like it and No bad comment's pleaseeee! :D**


	9. The Kiss

"Ah mou! What am I thinking?!" Sera said Turning in the bed Scratching her head

Then Someone knocked the door

"Sera?" A voice of a Boy called

"Who's that?"

"Its Yamato"

"Eh?" Sera said and rised up at bed and opened the door

"What is it?" She asked

"I Just want to ask if you feeling better now?" Yamato asked

"I'm Fine thank you" Sera said fast and closed the door

"What's with her?" Yamato asked himself but then there tail's tingled again

"Deathgalian!" Leo yelled. Sera Went out of the room

"Sera, Can you go?" Yamato asked in concern

"Yes I can" Sera answered

"Are you sure?" yamato asked and holded her shoulders

"I'm Fine" Sera said slowly and removed yamato's hands in her shoulders and left him

"Is she mad at me?" Yamato asked and Leo, Tusk and Amu Nodded the "I don'e know".

[~]

At the place of the deathgalian the Zyuohger runs towards them. and it was the twin Deathgalian. Sera's Eye's widens and Step back for a bit and She was Bitting her lips and Holding her Clothes like she's still scared. Yamato noticed.

"Sera, Are you sure you can fight?" Yamato asked and Sera looked at her

"Yes I can" Sera lied

"Okay..."

 _EAGLE SHARK LION ELEPHANT TIGER_

 _"Hon'no Kakusei!" They all yelled_

They Started to attack Yamato and Tusk in the second Deathgalian, Leo and Amu in the Moebas and Sera by herself in the Deathgalian that Kidnapped her

At Sera's Side she Fighted the Deathgalian even though she's still scared of it

"I Won't Forgive you!" Sera yelled slashing him and about to slash him again but

"Do you want the Chemical again?" the deathgalian said and that made Sera freeze because of fright

"And there's an opening!" The deathgalian said and Slashed Sera's Sword away and Slashed her as well

"Sera!" Yamato yelled and Runs towards her

"I'm Fine..." Sera said

"Sera, Your Still scared of him" Yamato said

"No I'm not!" Sera denied

"So your scared of me huh?" The deathgalian said and Attacked

"No I'm not!" Sera stood up and slashed her

"Chemical!" The deathgalian Yelled and She froze again and Slashed her again

"I got it..." Yamato said "She's scared of him because she still think that he has the chemical with him" Yamato said

"Sera stop thinking that he has a Chemical. Remember the The chemical got destroyed" Yamato Whispered in her ear

"You're right..." Sera Whispered back

"Get ready to die Deathgalain!" Sera yelled

"Chemical!"

"That won't work on me anymore!" sera said and Started to slash him and he got Defeated

"Good Job! Sera!" Yamato yelled

[No Giant's Right now]

At the treehouse

Yuri was already Packed and about to go

"Yamato-kun, I have to go now" Yuri said politely

"Goodluck Out there and stay safe" yamato said

"Thanks" Yuri said going out but Backed out and Kissed Yamato in the cheek without him knowing she will do that. That made his eye's widen and Sera looked and Felt jealous

"Bye" Yuri smiled and went out

Yamato Blushed a Little and Sera looked at him and Hit his Stomach with her Elbow

"Baka!" Sera said and walks to his room

"W...What did I do?" Yamato asked the three

"I think you made her Jealous" Amu teased

"And why would she feel jealous?" Yamato asked

"Because she has feelings for you" Tusk Replied

"She has feelings for me?" Yamato asked

"That's what we feel and we feel that you have too" said Leo

"Do you really have feelings for her?" Amu asked

"Ummm... She's Pretty, caring and Responsible and She the Type of Girl I want to Marry" Yamato answered

"So the answer is?" Leo asked

"Yes I like her..."

"I KNEW IT!" Leo, Tusk and Amu Yelled at him at the Same time

"So go Apologize and talk to her" Leo suggested

"But She's angry and she might-"

"No more reasons just go" Amu said while she pushed Yamato to the door of the room and started to knock

"Sera?" Yamato said knocking the door

"What do you want!?" Sera yelled from inside the room

"I wan't to talk to you" Yamato said

"I want to be alone right now!" Sera said

"Please let me in" Yamato begged

"I know you got hurt because of Yuri's Kiss and that's just nothing. I Don't even know that she will do that" Yamato said through the door but still no reply

"Sera, I don't have feelings for Yuri... My Heart belongs to you" He said and then Sera's Eye's Widens when she heard it.

"Sera, Please open the door" Yamato begged then The door opened

"What did you say again?" Sera said pretending she didn't here him

"I said... My heart..." Yamato said and pointed at his Chest "Belongs...To you" Yamato said transferring his finger and pointed it to Sera's chest

"Yamato..." Sera smiled and Hugged him while Yamato hugged him back

"I Love you..." Yamato whispered

"I Love you too" Sera whispered back. When they let go of each other Sera pulled Yamato's Shirt and Started to Kiss him in the lips that made Leo, Tusk and Amu Jumped in happiness. That made Sera and Yamato's eyes widens and Let go from there kiss

"Guys?" Sera said

"You saw it?" Yamato asked

"Yes we did!" Amu yelled

"Mou.." yamato and Sera said and Just Stopped

 **THE END...**

 **FINALLY ITS DONE... TIME TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY OF THEM! :D AND I HAVE AN IDEA...**


End file.
